<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finite by SDNX11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357558">Finite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNX11/pseuds/SDNX11'>SDNX11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, First Meetings, Hook-Up, Just Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Top Eustass Kid, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNX11/pseuds/SDNX11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an unknown fact that Law had the pleasure of meeting Eustass before any of the other supernovas. Of course they made sure of that, their get togethers were strictly discreet for intimate reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm hoping on this shit show. I love One Piece and Eustass so fucking much shit. I put it off for years but finally came around with the gay ships, I stayed for the content. </p>
<p>Eustass is most likely my favorite character, edgy bastard with issues. Fuck, I love me a man who can rock the no eyebrows look. Baby hot damn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's an unknown fact that Law had the pleasure of meeting Eustass before any of the other supernovas. Of course they made sure of that, their get togethers were strictly discreet for intimate reasons. </p>
<p>Their meeting was purely just bad luck, or good luck, depending who told the story. It was chance that brought them together. Both having ditched their crews for some alone time in a shady bar on a disclosed summer island.</p>
<p>Neither one really knew the other aside from bountys they had seen somewhere. Though back then it didn't matter who was who. They were shitfaced, totally wasted off cheap booze and itching for some relief.</p>
<p>"So." Eustass settled himself into the stool beside Law, not so secretly eyeing him up and down. Drinking in his lithe figure as he hunched over a glass of whiskey. Nursing the cup whilst lost in thought.</p>
<p>"You here alone? Or am I gonna have to fight someone to get a piece?" He was utterly horrible at attempting a pickup. </p>
<p>Law makes an amused noise in the back of  his throat, humming around the alcohol he'd just taken a swig of. He tries to bring a tattooed hand to his lips but stops himself. A wicked idea coming to mind.</p>
<p>He runs his tongue across his bottom lip, watching how the redhead doesn't bother being discreet when he looks. His eyes trained on the wet muscle until Law breaks into a grin. </p>
<p>"Willing to fight for me huh? Well luckily for you asshole, I'm here alone." </p>
<p>Eustass growls, a possessive glint in his eyes. He looked like a predator about to claim the prey, little did he know that Law was laying down all the cards. Who knows, this might be a fun little game to entertain himself with.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna go willingly, I wanna know what you're packing." </p>
<p>The other man just smiles, a dangerous expression that shows off sharp canines. There's a wild look in his eyes that intrigues Law, makes him want to know what he does in bed. </p>
<p>Eustass is no fool however, yes he usually uses his fists to do the talking, but that's only because he has no patience for idiots. The fine piece of ass in front of him? Well, he could make an exception.</p>
<p>Without a hint of shame, he grabs the tattooed hand that rested on Laws lap, bringing over to his obvious hardening budlge. He doesn't miss the shiver when Law feels his length and width through his pants. A light dusting of pink from doing this in public shows perfectly on his tan skin.</p>
<p>Just the reaction Eustass was hoping for.</p>
<p>"So what's it gonna be, you riding this dick tonight or not?" He licks his lips and leans in, his voice dropping an octave as he whispers in Laws ear. "I won't take no for an answer sweetheart." </p>
<p>"Fuck you." Law pushes away from the counter but doesn't leave alone. He tugs a dopey smiling Eustass with him. </p>
<p>Maybe it was the nerve that the redhead hit, or the prospect of being filled to the brim that made Law rush. Either way, he still would've ended up in an alleyway, pushed against the wooden siding- urging Eustass to hurry the fuck up.</p>
<p>"Slow down princess, you're not even prepared yet." Eustass grounds out through grit teeth as Law works hastily to take him in. </p>
<p>Law rolls his eyes and brings a hand up to his face. He spits on it and then swipes it over Eustass's flushed bulbous head. A few pumps to his wide girth and precum slowly leaks out, mixing with his spit.</p>
<p>"Either you're that happy to fuck me, or it's been awhile." His tone is cocky, purposely just to piss off the other. </p>
<p>Eustass hadn't had a partner in awhile, all due to his sinister reputation. Most pirates avoided him, especially civilians however. He didn't blame them, nor did he hate it. In fact he got off the fear they showed when he simply strolled passed them. Unfortunately it was tough to find someone who could handle him.</p>
<p>Meeting Law that night was just his luck. A cocky pretty boy who probably never had a dick his size. He was either too confident, or just into being wrecked. </p>
<p>Whatever the reasons, Eustass was just ecstatic to sink his cock in someone who didn't ooze fear. It was a bonus that Law, as sexy as he is, played the asshole just perfectly.</p>
<p>So without hesitation or remorse, he added his own spit to the mix and swatted away Laws hand. In one quick motion he lines his cock up against Laws entrance, then slides home with a snap of his hips. </p>
<p>The strangled gasp of surprise and pain that pours from tanned lips is delightfully sinful. </p>
<p>"Fuck!" Law rasps out after a few sharp intakes of breath. He felt raw inside and out with his hole forced open, face squished against the rough side wall. Unsurprisingly, it felt good to Law. The stinging reminder that yes, he was still sane enough to feel pain, but insane enough to enjoy it. </p>
<p>"Well look at you, taking it like a man." Eustass laughs, a rough hoarse sound that turns into a gasp when Law squeezes his walls around him. </p>
<p>They share a minute of silence, getting adjusted to each other before Eustass pulls out a bit, shifting Laws hips to his liking before slamming back in. He knows instantly that it's probably the best lay he's had in a long while when Law arches his back. Grinding his ass against Eustass with a breathless moan.</p>
<p>Law on the otherhand hadn't expected his partner to hit that sweet spot inside. His prostate pulsing deep inside him as Eustass twists his hips to rub against it. </p>
<p>"Ah, shit. Right there!" </p>
<p>There's no more words exchanged as Eustass pulls back until only the tip of his cock remains inside. The sight of the tanned captains rim fluttering around his cock is erotic, lewd and exciting. He's really going to enjoy stretching Law until only his own cock fits perfectly in him.</p>
<p>He drives home with a loud grunt, his hands fixed in a bruising grip on Laws hips. Even if he never sees the other again, he'll make sure to leave a little memento for him. Something to remind the man that Eustass fucked him raw and hard in an alleyway. Remind him of the little slut he was that night.</p>
<p>"Fuck princess, you're pretty tight aren't ya?" Eustass releases one side of his hip to grab at his neck, squeezing where his jugular was. He pulls Law away from the wall, angling his back in a painful but pleasurable position as he hits his prostate in one swift thrust up. </p>
<p>The moan playing on Laws lips spurred him on, making his thrusts sloppy, hard, and deep. He swore nothing felt this addictive, nothing felt even close to this. </p>
<p>He had to have him, or to keep him around until his slight developing obsession died down. </p>
<p>Law was on the brink of blacking out, the rough treatment to his prostate and neck too much to bare. Yet he pressed on, biting his lip until he drew blood. The coppery flavor making him groan in the most seductive tone Eustass ever heard.</p>
<p>It was low and pitched, whiney yet down right hot as fuck. </p>
<p>The sex, the man, the way they both moved in tandem to chase a high only great sex brought. That's what prompted Eustass to pull out, ignoring Laws protests as he shoved the others pants down. With deft hands he spun the other around, lifted him in the air and buried himself back inside while crushing Law against the wall. </p>
<p>Neither one noticed if people caught on or not, didn't care really. Too wrapped up in the ecstasy of an oncoming orgasm what would surely drain them for days. </p>
<p>Eustass looked completely wrecked, strands of hair clinging to his face as thick beads of sweat ran down his jaw. The feral snarl plastered to his lips from effort of not going completely insane. If Law he seen this expression while standing, he knows for sure that his kees would be knocking. Tempted to buckle in at the sheer blinding excitement that he did this to a man like Eustass.</p>
<p>With one leg out of his pants, the other still having his jeans wrapped around the ankle. He wraps them around Eustass, using his hands on the thick forearms holding him up to brace himself. There's a look of confusion on the others face, his thrusts losing momentum as Law shifts around in his hold.</p>
<p>It quickly shifts into peer pleasure when Law begins to bounce against his thrusts, moaning loudly at the sensation of thick veins rubbing his walls. That thick bulbous head practically moving his insides around.</p>
<p>Fuck, Law hadn't had sex this good before, and honestly he doesn't know it that's good or bad. Doesn't really think about it when his orgasm hits him like train. There's stars dancing in the sky, a thrum in his veins, heat spreading from his leaking cock and static in his ears. His orgasm consumes him to the point that he doesn't even notice Eustass sharing the sentiment.</p>
<p>The redhead has himself burried to the hilt, releasing thick globs of cum. Painting himself along Laws tight fluttering walls. He loses himself in the passion and bites Law on the junction of his neck, he draws blood and relishes in the taste of tangy sweat and bitter iron. </p>
<p>"Did you just fucking bite me?" Law gasps out in between heavy breathes. His chest heaving with effort after barely coming back down from his mind blowing orgasm. </p>
<p>Eustass simply grins, swiping the excess blood off his lips. With a sly tone he simply shrugs, indifferent to his actions. </p>
<p>"Something to remember me by sweetheart. Just to remind you that I'm probably the best fuck you ever had." </p>
<p>Law feigns a scoff. Though he wasn't wrong, and that's probably where Law should've stopped himself. But he doesn't.</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?" He pushes on, frowning at Eustass who barks out a laugh. </p>
<p>They're still connected, and it makes Law a bit uncomfortable. There's come on his and Eustass shirts, and come in his ass that needs to come out.</p>
<p>"Had you moaning like a bitch, and you still act like that?" Eustass runs a hand downs Laws cheek, slapping it after he wipes away a smear of come and sweat.</p>
<p>"Tsk." Law clicks his tongue but doesn't deny it. </p>
<p>"Should do this again sometime, if we ever meet up." </p>
<p>That's probably the worst idea Law has ever heard come out of someones mouth, he doesn't even remember the reason why he accepted it. That was most likely the downfall. The beginning of something that would end quicker than it started. </p>
<p>"If you ever find me again."</p>
<p>The man grins like a maniac, his eyes dead serious as he looks at the mark on Law. There's something about it that makes him antsy, like a primal instinct that says 'mine'. He ignores this and sets Law down after his cock goes limp.</p>
<p>"See you around. Trafalgar." </p>
<p>"Maybe, Eustass-ya." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> -</p>
<p>The two captains shared vicious rounds of sex during the next few months. Somehow keeping their crews in the dark. Not a single person knew, didn't even guess or think about it. </p>
<p>It was a well guarded secret, because, well. Law said it should be. He never gave a reason but Eustass didn't ask for one, if keeping his mouth shut over the whole debacle meant Laws ass was -unofficially- his. Then tough, he kept himself tight lipped.  </p>
<p>However, unbeknownst to him, he was starting to want more than just sex with Law. The man was an enigma. Just as dangerous as Eustass if not equal. </p>
<p>That's when it struck Eustass that maybe, just maybe, he was longing for Law in an entirely different way. </p>
<p>"God Law. I swear you're gonna fucking milk me dry like that." </p>
<p>Law huffs out a chuckle but makes no attempts to stop his brutal pace on Eustass's cock. He's supporting himself on the others knee, back facing him to put on a better show and it's driving Eustass fucking insane. Watching himself disappear inside Law was always a treat, but like this? Everything was practically on view. </p>
<p>"H-he Agh, fuck!" </p>
<p>White washes over his vision, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sputters out nonsense.</p>
<p>He has no control over his own words as he blabs on about Law and whatever else it was to warrant a look like that from the tanned captain.</p>
<p>Entirely shocked, then unimpressed and finally, cold.</p>
<p>"We said no strings attached. No feelings Eustass-ya." </p>
<p>Oh. Well shit, the cats out of the bag then.</p>
<p>"And? The hell does that mean anyways?" </p>
<p>Law groans, frustration radiating from him as he hops off of Eustass. He scoots over the edge of the bed and begins to collect his clothes. He doesn't even look at Eustass when he starts. </p>
<p>"This is the last time." It's cold with finality to it.</p>
<p>The sentence makes Eustass tense up with apprehension which swiftly boils down to anger.</p>
<p>"The fuck you mean it's the last time? So now I can't put my dick in you because I actually care about you?" </p>
<p>Law visibly flinches but remains silent. Pointedly ignoring that statement when he resumes dressing up.</p>
<p>This upsets Eustass, it makes him feel, worthless and rejected. What did he do to deserve this besides state how he feels, it wasn't like he asked Law to return them. Of course he isn't stupid enough to think that he would anyways. </p>
<p>"Precisely." Is what Law says after awhile. </p>
<p>Eustass' eyes widen when he realizes that he had just set himself up for heartbreak. </p>
<p>"Am I not good enough for you princess? Too much of a freak to handle? Well too bad for you baby, I ain't gonna let you go that fucking easy." </p>
<p>Law doesn't know when his back hit the mattress again, or how fast Eustass moved to pin him against it. </p>
<p>He was looking at his shoes one moment, the next he's staring at smoldering eyes. The want and anger clear as day. </p>
<p>"If you go around falling in love with anyone willing to fuck you," Law grins at the flash of hurt in Eustass's eyes, but ignores the guilt churning in his stomach as he finishes with a harsh tone, "then I pity you." </p>
<p>With the deep rooted rejection on his face, it's easy for Law to snake out of his grip. He doesn't spare a glance back to Eustass, feeling like he might give in to something awful if he did, and offers a lazy wave.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Eustass-ya." </p>
<p>Hell, it's not Laws fault if the dumbass fell for him. He made it clear from the start, it was strictly business for pleasure. Nothing more.</p>
<p>Better to cut ties than to get too attached right? </p>
<p>The throbbing in his heart disagrees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda want to make this longer but I'm not sure if I have the mental capacity to do this. I haven't written in a long ass while, but hey it was worth a shot and I can only hope to some celestial being that it turned out O.K.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my bullshit!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>